hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Siege at Naxos
|Season = 2 |Antagonist = Goth |Setting = Naxos |In-Universe Date = Year 0 |Production # = 876810 |Filming Dates = 26 July to 4 August 1995 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Darrell Fetty |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Stephen Posey |Order in Series = 17 of 111 |Order in Season = 4 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 25 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "What's in a Name?" |Next Episode in Series = "Outcast" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Dreamworker" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Cradle of Hope" |title cap image = }} Barbarians set out to rescue their grotesque colleague Goth are at the gate of an abandoned fort manned only by Hercules and Iolaus. Summary While barbarians attack a village, Hercules and Iolaus enjoy a pleasant fishing trip. After catching some fish, Iolaus and Hercules got to see Iolaus' friend, Argeus, who owns a tavern and will give them a room for the night. As they arrive at the village, they see the destruction left behind by the barbarians. Iolaus sees Argeus lying on the ground with a spear in his back. Iolaus asks who is responsible. Argeus tells him that it was Goth, but that they should run away or Goth will kill them too. Iolaus and Hercules fight some of Goth's men. Hercules captures Goth and tells him to tell his men to stand down, but just then Goth's brother, Bledar, and the rest of the men show up. Hercules and Iolaus manage to get rid of the other men and they take Goth to Athens to stand trial for his crimes. While traveling through the woods, they are ambushed by Goth's men. They take refuge in a nearby ruined castle and discover it empty. While Hercules searches the castle, he meets Elora and Iolaus finds an old man chained up and dying. They find that he is Charidon, Elora's father, and that he was put in prison for stealing bread after his crops failed. Outside the castle, Goth's men plan how they can free Goth from Hercules and Iolaus. As the night draws on, Iolaus begins lighting torches and Goth's men surround the fortress. They begin firing flaming arrows into the fortress and Hercules and Iolaus fight back. As both sides fight, some barbarians attempt to scale the castle walls, but are turned away by Iolaus. Some manage to get inside the castle and Elora fends them off. After a short battle, Bledar sounds the retreat and the men draw back. In the cells, Goth calls to Hercules to bring him water. Elora says she will take it and goes to the cells. She has a short conversation with Goth and then they kiss. Through their conversation it is revealed that they used to be a couple. Iolaus and Hercules see the men bringing a catapult. Iolaus suggests they should send someone to sabotage it. As Hercules goes to check on Elora and her father, Iolaus sneaks off to do the damage. At the men's camp, Iolaus manages to get himself captured. In the castle, some men capture Elora and take her, Hercules, and Charidon to the cells. With the help of Elora, Hercules beats the men and Goth remains in jail. Outside there is a huge crash and Hercules goes to the parapet of the castle. Bledar says he wants a trade, Iolaus for Goth. Iolaus tells him not to do it, but Hercules agrees. While planning what to do, Charidon tells Hercules about tunnels which run from the dungeon to outside the castle walls. Later, the two side release their prisoners, but as they pass each other, Iolaus and Goth start fighting. Bledar throws an axe to Goth, but Iolaus manages to beat him anyway. Hercules tells Bledar to sound the retreat, he refuses, saying that they have the catapult, but Hercules throws the axe and destroys it. Using the skeletons of dead soldiers, Hercules manages to fool Goth's men into thinking that the fort is heavily guarded. Using the tunnels, they escape from Goth's men and proceed onto Athens with Goth. Disclaimer No Barbarians were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Gallery File:Siege_naxos_01.jpg|You'll Do Nicely File:Siege_naxos_02.jpg|The Rest of my Men File:Siege_naxos_03.jpg|The Fortress File:Siege_naxos_04.jpg|A Problem File:Siege_naxos_05.jpg|This is My Father File:Siege_naxos_06.jpg|Wine From the Almighty File:Siege_naxos_07.jpg|I Hope They're Taking a Rest File:Siege_naxos_08.jpg|A Reunion File:Siege_naxos_09.jpg|Sneakier File:Siege_naxos_10.jpg|Like Sheep to the Slaughter File:Siege_naxos_11.jpg|Titanticus File:Siege_naxos_12.jpg|Failed Prisoner Exchange File:Siege_naxos_13.jpg|Disciplined Soldiers File:Siege_naxos_14.jpg|Our Farm is Just East of Here Background Information * This episode re-uses two shots of Rankor and his men firing arrows from "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" during the sequence when Goth's barbarians are pursuing Hercules and Iolaus to the fortress. * The running gag about Iolaus being a master of old hunter's tricks continues in this episode when the hero uses a dagger to undo a lock around Charidon's neck. * The abandoned fort with dead soldiers at the watch comes from "Beau Geste." * In the HTLJ Season Two DVD Menu this episode is listed incorrectly as "The Siege at Naxos." Links and References Guest Stars * Brian Thompson as Goth * Rebecca Hobbs as Elora * Patrick Smith as Charidon * Michael Hurst as Iolaus Other Cast * Robert Harte as Dax * Ray Woolf as Bledar * Richard Adams as Argeas * Zo Hartley as Patron References * Naxos * Athens * Mycenaean Invasion * Thessaly * Asclepius * Titanticus Season Navigation de:Goth, der Barbar Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes